It is known that containers can be filled with a determinate liquid or mixture of liquids with different levels of tolerance, with regard to the accuracy of the volumetric amount of liquid introduced into the container.
It is also known that, in certain fields in the state of the art, for example, but not only, the pharmaceutical field, the level of tolerance required is always very small.
It is also known that, in the case of very expensive liquids, or particular or special liquids, even dangerous, toxic, poisonous or polluting ones, it is necessary to restrict the filling tolerance to very low values, which can also reach factors of 1-10 per thousand depending on the type of liquid introduced.
Here and hereafter in the description, the word “liquid” should be taken to mean both a liquid substance proper, that is, a fluid substance that retains its own volume in environmental temperature and pressure conditions but tends to deform, assuming the shape of the receptacle, or also a gelatinous or similar substance, having a determinate degree of viscosity which makes it transferable using the appropriate means.
With known filling systems, it is not always possible to obtain the above-mentioned precision and, even when it is obtained, it is not with continuity and constancy, which in any case causes waste production because the tolerances have not been respected.
Such waste not only determines a drop in production and an increase in costs, but also causes problems in reprocessing the containers in order to provide the desired quantity of liquid contained therein.
Furthermore, for liquids that are dangerous, toxic, poisonous or polluting, the reprocessing of the containers creates problems of cost, safety and generally contamination both of the product and of the environment.
Moreover, there are liquids to be transferred that require continuous protection in order to eliminate possible contaminants, insofar as it is possible.
One purpose of the present invention is therefore to perfect a method that allows to prevent waste production at least in relation to expensive or dangerous, toxic, poisonous or polluting liquids, for example used for administration to men, animals or plants.
It goes without saying that said products, in the case of a single use, could also be used for scientific and/or industrial applications.
It is also a purpose to obtain an apparatus that allows to apply said method.
A connected purpose is to perfect a computer program that is suitable to execute and control said method on a machine that comprises said apparatus.
It is also a purpose to obtain a machine for filling containers that uses said apparatus operating according to the method of the present invention and that is managed by the connected computer program.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.